Hydrochloride of 3-chloro-4-methoxybenzylamine (3-chloro-4-methoxybenzylamine will also be referred to as “CMBA” in the present description) (hydrochloride of 3-chloro-4-methoxybenzylamine hydrochloride will also be referred to as “CMBA-HCl” in the present description) is an important compound that can be used as an intermediate for various medicines. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for producing a composition containing 3-chloro-4-methoxybenzylamine hydrochloride (also referred to as a “CMBA-HCl-containing composition” in the present description) which is a composition that contains the CMBA-HCl. This method includes chlorinating 4-methoxybenzaldehyde (also referred to as “MB” in the present description) as a reactant using sulfuryl chloride to obtain 3-chloro-4-methoxybenzaldehyde (also referred to as “CMB” in the present description), converting aldehyde groups of the CMB to formamide groups using formamide and formic acid to obtain N-(3-chloro-4-methoxybenzyl)formamide (also referred to as “CMBF” in the present description), and further reacting the CMBF and hydrochloric acid under the presence of ethanol and the like to obtain a composition containing 3-chloro-4-methoxybenzylamine hydrochloride, that is, the CMBA-HCl-containing composition.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for obtaining a CMBA-HCl-containing composition using 4-methoxybenzylamine (also referred to as “MBA” in the present description) as a starting material through a method of blowing chlorine gas into the starting material or a method of reacting the starting material with sulfuryl chloride.